


Boo

by yorit1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Ghost, ice cream, doll
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Boo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CallMeCurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCurious/gifts).



Stiles was really excited about the Halloween party. He Was dressing as a ghost with a little doll. The doll was a creepy one. Derek liked the costume and was dressing up as a werewolf, and he had a werewolf doll as well. Stiles liked the couples costumes and knew they were going to win the contest this year. The winner got free ice cream at the ice cream shop for a year. Stiles loved ice cream and would do anything for him and Derek to win the competition.   
“Derek, we look great. We are so going to win this.”


End file.
